Flow cytometric characterization of the percentage of stem cells in normal peripheral blood samples and lymphapheresis samples. Extension of this to include distribution of various stem cell subpopulations, characterization of peripheral stem cells in cord blood samples, and characterization of peripheral blood stem cells in normals and patients with chronic granulomatous disease following colony stimulating factors.